


Happiness Blooming

by Mira_Luciano_Roseway



Category: 2AM (Band), 2PM (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, History (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, I also want this to be funny, I think you guys will like it a lot, I'm a lazy potato., If you guys don't like this then you can totally spam me, M/M, Multi, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, This will not your typical hybrid Au, here Jungkook is like 14? 15?, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Luciano_Roseway/pseuds/Mira_Luciano_Roseway
Summary: “This is Jungkook. He’s my hybrid. As you can see he's a rabbit. A common misconception humans make about hybrids is that a hybrid’s mental capacity is hindered by their animalistic halves, but on the contrary they are rather advanced. With the animal survival instincts and heightened senses as well as ability to reason and comprehend things. Hybri--”“If that's the case why do we own them and not the other way around? If they are so advanced.”





	1. Set

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm alive!!!! I live!!!
> 
> Well, this is a Hybrid Au I came up with I hope you guys find it enjoyable. I decided not to put tags for relationships to kinda keep you guys guess and so it is more of a mystery.
> 
> I hope ya'll like what I have so far and I really like where this is going.  
> Please give some love to my wonderful beta mel_moria.

“This is Jungkook. He’s my hybrid. As you can see he's a rabbit. A common misconception humans make about hybrids is that a hybrid’s mental capacity is hindered by their animalistic halves, but on the contrary they are rather advanced. With the animal survival instincts and heightened senses as well as ability to reason and comprehend things. Hybri--”

 

“If that's the case why do we own them and not the other way around? If they  _ are _ so advanced.”

 

Seokjin stared at the man with his mouth slightly open. The man seemed rather pleased with his question and promptly waited for an answer. Seokjin blinked as he tried to gather his thoughts to formulate a satisfying answer. He felt himself begin to panic when he found himself scraping through his mind because as far as he knew the man sitting in front of him wasn't looking for adoption, he didn't want a companion. This man had been going from hybrid center to hybrid center. Each hybrid center was shut down after his visit. No words were shared between the centers just a warning of the man.

 

Jungkook could hear his Seokjin’s heart begin to race and smell the worry rolling off of him in waves. In an attempt to calm his human Jungkook placed his hand over Seokjin’s,”Hyungie?”

 

Seokjin blinked and looked at Jungkook. The rabbit boy’s nose twitched in concern for the older, but when they locked eyes Seokjin felt alright. His answer clicked. Facing the man again Seokjin smiled,” They already do... It's a relationship shared between two consenting individuals. There must be a bond formed, an agreement based off of trust. That they belong to one another. The human offers themselves as much as the hybrid...hybrids should be adopted as companions rather than pets, much like us humans they are extremely social creatures. We need them as much as they need us. So, to sum it up they do own us. As much as we them.”

 

The room was quiet as man processed what Seokjin had just said. His expression was unreadable and he said nothing in return. Seokjin and Jungkook watched the man stand up and walk towards the door. Before he opened it he faced the hybrid and his human,” Expect me in a week. I have been searching for a companion, I just needed the right place to look. I will expect you to be here upon my arrival.”

 

Seokjin and Jungkook stood up and bowed. The man exited the room and left the building without a word. Slumping back in his chair Seokjin released a breath he didn't realize he was holding,” I think we did it Kookie.” Jungkook beamed at his human’s words as he practically vibrated in his seat with excitement.

With a little giggle Jungkook hopped off his chair and around Seokjin,” Hyung. You were so cool! You did really well! I got worried when he was all ‘ _ Then why don't they own us? _ ’, but you showed him! Oh, my heart fluttered with your words hyung!”

 

Seokjin laughed as he watched Jungkook feign death on his work desk. As the two were laughing a knock at the door came and head popped in,”So~? How did it go? Are we going to end up like all the other centers in Seoul?”

 

Before Seokjin could even open his mouth Jungkook was already sitting Jo Kwon down and excitedly telling him about the events that took place moments ago. 

 

It was late; the three were the only day workers left at the center, all the hybrids were safe and sound in their rooms, asleep.

 

\--

 

Seokjin and Jungkook decided to walk home since the weather was nice. The walk was short since they lived nearby, but it was relaxing. Seokjin smiled fondly as Jungkook began to yawn every now and then.

“Seokjinnie-hyung? Why did Jojo-hyung stay late at the center again?”

 

Pulling his keys out to unlock their front door Seokjin began to yawn. Once inside he smiled at the bunny boy, ”Jo Kwon-hyung lives at the center. Well...more like his house is connected to the center. He's the owner, remember?”

 

Jungkook nodded his head a little with his mouth in a slight ‘o’ shape. Going their own ways, Seokjin went to his mini office in the corner of the living room and opened up his laptop while Jungkook went upstairs to his room.

 

Seokjin got on the internet to try and find out about the man that visited the hybrid center earlier. No one knew who the man was, or why the other centers were closing down. The center owners wouldn't reply to interviews and the employees that were fired had signed papers to keep their mouths shut. Seokjin decided to check his email when nothing provided the answers he needed.

 

He had one new message. It was from Jo Kwon. Seokjin felt his heart race when he saw the subject name of the email “Good news and Bad news”.  __ Seokjin’s mind began to race as he was getting ready to click the email ‘ Is our center getting shut down as well? What’ll happen to all of our hybrids?’

 

_ Kim Seokjin,  _

_ I am sad to say that with all the other centers being shut down the hybrids that were once there have nowhere to go. I have contacted those centers and asked for them to send their hybrids to us. They all gladly accepted.  _

_ I know we have been a small center from the beginning. But I think now is our chance to show what we can do.  _

 

_ I recounted all the rooms we have for the hybrids and am happy to say and learn that we have more than enough space to house all of those sweet little angels. They all should be coming in within the next two weeks. _

 

_ I heard that there are some rare hybrids that'll be coming in as well. Did you know there are insect and aquatic hybrids? I didn't.  _

 

_ We'll Have to make them as comfortable as possible. I'll need your and Jungkook’s help. We can talk about this more tomorrow if you have any questions or want to make any suggestions. Good job with that guy from earlier as well. On his way out he set up an appointment for “seeking a companion”. His name is Kim Namjoon. Do you think he’s lonely? _

_ Anyways get some rest for now. See you tomorrow. _

 

_ ~Jojo _

 

“Insect hybrids?”

 

Seokjin whipped around so fast his head could've flown off. His eyes were wide and he rambled frightened gibberish at Jungkook, who was standing right behind him with a knowing smirk on his face. Seokjin gulped air as he put his hand over his heart in an attempt to calm it down. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump right out of his chest!

 

“Seriously?! What were--why were you--how long were you there?!”

 

Jungkook’s smile grew, ”I’ve been here long enough to read the email with you. I thought you heard me hyungie.”

 

Hand still over his heart and half off of his chair, Seokjin shook his head with a horrified expression, ”No...No, I didn't. I- I think I need a doctor …”

 

Jungkook laughed at his human and hugged him,”Why are you such a weird hyung? I came down to tell you Good Night. Good Night hyung..”

 

“Yeah...Night Kookie. Sweet dreams.”

 

Seokjin stayed up a bit longer. Now that he had a name to go with the face he tried searching the internet again, this time for Kim Namjoon. But once again there were no results. Slightly disappointed Seokjin decided that it was time for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. Looking around his living room Seokjin wondered if he should consider getting another hybrid himself, that way Jungkook wouldn't be lonely when he was gone.

 

Carefully walking up the stairs towards Jungkook’s room Seokjin peeked inside the hybrid’s room. Jungkook was sprawled across his bed asleep. The bunny’s ear and nose twitched every now and then. It was cute and it made Seokjin want to just cuddle the hybrid, but he restrained himself and settled for tucking Jungkook in bed with a gentle kiss to his temple.

 

\--

 

“Hyung! Hyung! Wake up! Hyung!!!”

 

Seokjin opened his eyes and he felt panic course through his veins. Leaping out of bed and grabbing a nearby umbrella Seokjin was ready to protect his home and bunny. He ran out of his room like a wild man clutching his pink polka dot umbrella while scanning the house for any possible danger. Seokjin found Jungkook in the living room bouncing up and down with his phone to his ear. Jungkook noticed Seokjin and his current state and gave his human a ‘Wtf’ face, ”No, I think Seokjinnie-hyung is delusional. He looks like he's out for blood!”

 

Seokjin sighed and propped the umbrella on the sofa.  Jungkook smiled and handed the phone to Seokjin. The human watched as the bunny boy practically skipped away, “Hello?”

 

“Oh, Jinnie. I’m sorry. I asked Jungkook not to yell. Are you okay? He told me you ran. Did he scare you?”

 

Seokjin blushed when he realized the caller was Jo Kwon and he released a small chuckled, ”Hehe, yeah...He usually doesn’t yell in the house much. I guess I overreacted a bit. Is something wrong?”

 

“Oh, no! Nothing is wrong. Quite the opposite: We just got a bus full of hybrids and I was wondering if you and Jungkookie wanted to come in a little early to get to know them and help welcoming them to their new home.”

 

Seokjin glanced over at Jungkook. The bunny boy was eating some cereal and pretending not to listen to the conversation but Seokjin knew Jungkook could hear them, the boy’s giant rabbit ears twitched with every word Jo kwon said. ”Yeah, we can come in. You know how Jungkook loves to show off to all the new hybrids.”

 

“Haha! I do. I’ll see you two soon then. Bye-bye!”

 

Wasting no time the duo finished breakfast and got dressed to impress. The two of them practically ran from their home to the Hybrid center.

 

Once at the center they stopped and readjusted their shirts and hair, Seokjin and Jungkook walked inside the building with as much grace and class as they could muster. Jo Kwon was at the receptionist desk with a girl neither one had seen before, he lifted his head and smiled brightly at the pair.

 

“Here you are!!! Meet our new receptionist. Her name is Jisoo. She's a sweetheart, a little shy, but we'll break that shell soon enough. Right sweetie?”

 

Jisoo smiled and blushed at Jo Kwon’s words. She waved bowed to Seokjin and waved to Jungkook, ”It’s nice to meet you two. Mr. Kwon speaks fondly of you.”

 

Seokjin smiled and began to speak. He already liked Jisso; she had a sweet aura to her, ”It's nice to meet you too. I think we'll bene--”

 

“Jojo speaks fondly about everyone. He's nice like that! That's why I love him so much!”

 

Jo Kwon smiled and cooed at Jungkook hugging the bunny boy with a not so quiet squeal. Seokjin watching the two interact as he tried to remember what he was trying to say. No one except Seokjin seemed to have noticed that he was rudely interrupted. Pushing that aside Seokjin looked at Jisoo, she seemed really nice and sweet. She would definitely be a good addition to the staff.

 

“Jinnie, wanna meet the new hybrids? Most of them are cats and dogs but there are a few interesting ones. Like a frog and a guinea pig… If I remember correctly there is also a little mouse.” Seokjin smiled and nodded at Jo Kwon. He turned and waved to Jisso as he followed Jungkook and Jo Kwon to Seokjin’s office, the “interviewing” room.

 

Jo Kwon faced Seokjin and handed him a clipboard with a huge stack of papers. One thing that made this hybrid center so popular was the fact that the hybrids are learned about. Each one is interviewed and based on their personality they are later able to find a home easily. That was part of Seokjin’s job learning about them individually, on a personal level. Before Seokjin met Jungkook this process was a long one, but Jungkook helps the hybrids feel safe and comfortable and the interviews go by much faster. Everyone here is treated as family.

 

Seokjin walked into the “interviewing” room. It looked like a normal office. But it was connected to the hybrid recreation room. Seokjin sat down at his desk and settled his papers.

 

When Jo Kwon said a bus full of hybrids Seokjin was expecting maybe twenty, but that wasn’t the case. There were only about a dozen. Seokjin chuckled when Jungkook ran over over to him and made grabby hands for the clipboard. Seokjin handed him the clipboard to flip through, “Can we meet the frog first, Hyung? I never met a frog before.”

 

“Did you find the frog's papers?”

 

Jungkook flipped through papers until he found what he was looking for, ”Here. The frog is a boy. His name is Jang Yi Jeong-hyung…”

 

Seokjin looked  at Jungkook properly. The boy’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked confused. Seokjin waited for Jungkook to continue and was a taken back when Jungkook looked at his with sadness in his eyes, ”Hyung, he's never been put up for adoption, not even once...”

 

Seokjin grabbed the clipboard and look at Yi Jeong's basic info. His status was placed as void. There was nothing that hinted as to why he was placed as void. Seokjin looked up at Jungkook who was looking at the clipboard as well, ”Call him in Kookie.”

 

Jungkook practically sprinted to the recreational room door. He stepped into the huge room and looked around for a frog. A few hybrids greeted Jungkook, but they were all dogs and cats though. In the far corner of the room the frog hybrid sat alone. He was biting his nails and watching as two pups ran around. Jungkook tried not to stare at the strange marking on the boy on his neck and face as he approached the frog. Yi Jeong’s eyes really caught Jungkook attention, most hybrid’s eyes looked mostly human. But Yi Jeong’s really looked like frog eyes with the way his rectangular pupils sat horizontally in his irises, ”Yi Jeong-sshi? I’m Jungkook. Um, you're up first for the interview.”

 

Yi Jeong looked a little surprised but he said nothing and just stood up. Jungkook led the frog to the Seokjin’s office.

 

\--

 

Seokjin looked through his drawer for some snacks for Yi Jeong and a drink. Food always calms people down, it calms him down to say the least. Placing chips and a juice box on a serving tray Seokjin smiled to himself. 

Embarrassingly enough when Jungkook swung the door open Seokjin jumped a little. Yi Jeong walked in and sat down in front of Seokjin. Upon first impressions Yi Jeong seemed uninterested and uneasy.

 

“Hello Yi Jeong. I’m Seokjin. You've met Jungkook there. I’m his human. Jungkook did you properly address your hyung?”

 

Jungkook squeaked and skipped over to Yi Jeong and grabbing his hand. Yi Jeong didn't seem too fond of this action but he didn't do anything, just let it happen. Jungkook saw this as a good sign and continued , ”Hello hyung. Nice to meet you.”

 

A small smirk graced Yi Jeong’s lips as he literally croaked,”Likewise.” 

Both Seokjin and Jungkook were surprised with the high pitched croak. Seokjin cleared his throat and clicked his pen, ”So Yi Jeong, do you go by any nicknames or prefer to be called something specific?”

 

“No.”

 

Jungkook sat next to Yo Jeong and Seokjin jotted that note down, ”Okay. Well, so what species of frog are you?”

 

“Desert Rain frog.”

 

Seokjin quirked an eyebrow. He expected a frog native to Korea. This was interesting, ”Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren't Desert Rain frogs native to Africa?”

 

Yi Jeong nodded his head. His expression still blank and as bored as before. Seokjin nodded back, ”How--”

 

“I’m an anomaly. My parents were as well.”

 

Seokjin nodded. It made sense since hybrids were  _ all _ anomalies. Scientist had been trying to counter human disabilities through experiments of human/animal infusions. The experiments were a successful to some extent. Hybrids were a result of this, their immune systems were incredible, human diseases and even some animal ones did not affect them in the slightest. Despite all of this usually hybrids were of the animals native to that of the race of the human half. So an african frog and korean boy mix was quite the combination, ”Well, I hope our hybrid center meets your standards. It's rare for us to have such a gem of a hybrid.”

 

Yi Jeong’s eyes widened and he looked at Jungkook who simply nodded his head in agreement. Seokjin watched how Yi Jeong turned a dark shade of red in seconds. It was cute. Yi Jeong gulped and cleared his throat. His expression morphed back to it previous state and he croaked, ”Please don't make fun of me.”

 

A strange tension filled the room. Seokjin knew something wasn't right and looked away from Yi Jeong to Jungkook. Jungkook’s ears were standing straight up on top of his head. Both of the hybrids were staring eachother down and Seokjin knew what it meant; Yi Jeong was challenging Jungkook. Or more like he was challenging Seokjin and Jungkook stepped in. The longer the two hybrids stared at one another the thicker the tension grew. Seokjin knew a fight was going to break when when a strange whine began to resound from the back of Yi Jeong’s throat, the sound obviously hurt Jungkook’s ears as they flattened against his head. Seokjin stood up and sighed, ”Behave. Both of you.”

 

Jungkook broke eye contact first, lowering his gaze to his lap and submitting to Seokjin’s demand without hesitation. Yi Jeong stopped the whine, but continued to burn holes into Jungkook’s head. Seokjin sighed and sat back down. He began to write more notes when Jungkook broke the silence, ”I’m sorry...Yi Jeong-sshi. I’m sorry, hyung.”

 

Yi Jeong looked away. He felt a twinge of guilt hit his heart. Why was Jungkook apologizing? He didn't start it. Seokjin stayed silent, seemingly ignoring the bunny boy’s words, it made Yi Jeong feel bad. Seokjin was now mad at Jungkook… Yi Jeong may have never had an owner, but he knew how much it hurt to disappoint others. “No, Jungkook. I- I’m the one who should be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong...You were just trying to keep your human safe. I… I’m sorry. To both of you.”

 

Jungkook whimpered as tears began to roll down his cheeks. This startled Yi Jeong he never intended to make the bunny cry, Seokjin smiled at Jungkook and walked over to stroke his hair. He looked at Yi Jeong with the same gentle smile, ”It’s okay. I’m not mad at you, either of you. Jungkook. You should go to the bathroom as wash your face. You'll feel better.”

 

Yi Jeong’s eyes followed Jungkook out of the door. Once the door closed behind the bunny Yi Jeong’s eyes went back to Seokjin. Seokjin was watching after Jungkook too. There was fondness in his eyes and it made Yi Jeong feel worse.

 

“Jungkook will be okay. Like most rabbits, he's very sensitive to emotions and sometimes he doesn't know how to react to those... this results in him crying. He's never been challenged before, not by an older hybrid that is. Now, this may seem like I’m jumping to conclusions, but is this the reason for you were never being put up for adoption?”

 

Yi Jeong said nothing, he lowered his gaze to Seokjin’s desk. Yi Jeong was getting uncomfortable again…

Readjusting his papers Seokjin sat back in his chair and watched Yi Jeong’s reaction. The frog shifted awkwardly  and looked away like he was being scolded. 

 

“I don't think it is. I don't think you're an aggressive hybrid.”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“Jungkook.”

 

Although Seokjin’s answer was short Yi Jeong knew what Seokjin meant by it. 

Hybrids can sense aggressive hybrids, if Yi Jeong was aggressive the Jungkook wouldn't have let him anywhere near Seokjin. This was surprising to him, most humans didn’t bother to observe and trust their hybrids like how Seokjin did, most humans treated hybrids the same as they did regular animals. It was surprising, but not unpleasant. Yi Jeong nodded to indicate his understanding.

 

The room became silent, the ticking of the clock grew louder by the second. Faint laughter and chatter could be heard on the other side of the door, but it seemed so distant from this room. Yi Jeong nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Jungkook walked into the room. He looked better. Eyes puffy and slightly red from crying, but better.

 

Yi Jeong clicked his tongue with a deep breath. Seokjin watched as the frog glanced at Jungkook and back at his feet. It was apparent that the frog wanted to say something and was working up to it. Seokjin decided to take miniscule notes while he waited.

 

Jungkook watched the frog boy fidgeted in his seat. His discomfort emanating throughout the air, lowering his head Yi Jeong began to speak in a quiet voice.  “The adoption center I was at… I was with it all my life… I was told that I was an unwanted combination. I had the option to try and go up for adoption, but I didn't want to. I didn't think anyone would want me.”Jungkook shifted closer to the frog trying to provide a little bit of comfort to him, Yi Jeong gave him a little smile and continued,” So why waste the paper and efforts of everyone with the false hope that I could be adopted? I don't- I’ve never been called a ‘ _ gem _ ’ and it made me feel… uncomfortable. I felt like you were mocking me...”

 

Seokjin nodded in understanding, the hybrids were wrongfully treated cruelly in this world. Yi Jeong glanced over to Jungkook when the bunny boy squeezed his hand a little. Much to his surprise Jungkook was teary-eyed and trying to quietly sniffle.

  
This time Yi Jeong did his best to comfort the bunny by giving him a small hug. Seokjin smile at the sweet gesture, hybrids were so much more affectionate than humans with strangers and it never ceased to warm his heart.


	2. Have you seen my queen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow dumplings, I know I am very inconsistent with uploading and just being active on here in general. In all honesty I have no reason other than lack of desire as well as being lazy. I do apologize for this and really want to get on a schedule to help motivate me.
> 
> Now, I know I have been asking around for a beta really every chance I get and this time will be no different. My current beta reader has been busy and doesn't have the time or availability to beta my works. I will conduct a “test” and hopefully this will help me (because I am indecisive and afraid of hurting feelings).
> 
> The test I will be conducting will not be anything wild like “Write me a five page essay as to why I should allow you t o be my beta”. Nope, I’m not mean like that. I do not mind multiple betas, I just don't want fighting. I would love if we all became friends. And if you, my beta (s) write I will in turn beta for you.
> 
> Before I conduct this test I want to create a single requirement. Although I have no problem with minors I do not want a minor as a beta. I will only accept individuals who are adults(18 years old or older). Now if you lie about your age...I can’t really know if you are. But personal prefrence I do not want a minor as a beta. I’m sorry to any minor that wanted to be a beta of mine. Maybe when you are older.
> 
> As most of my readers can tell I do not write smut of any sort and I plan to keep my fics that way. I will imply and joke around, but I will not write smut. So if you are looking forward to some smut you will be disappointed. 
> 
> When my beta is found I might be difficult to work with in the sense of me being lazy or just writing something so stupid that it wouldn’t be worth the time to post. Either way if you, my beta(s), want to whip me into shape I will not get upset.
> 
> Now that I bored all of you to death, the “test” I mentioned earlier is rather simple. All I as is for just your honest to god opinion on any one of my fics. Criticize, praise, question it. I don’t mind. I will not get my feeling hurt. In fact with all this time doing nothing I myself have discover just how bad my fics are. Like I knew they were not great when I posted them, but geez. No one told me how bad they were. The grammar in some areas is atrocious, some parts don’t even make sense because I started a new sentence in the middle of a sentence. Nonetheless, you can critique one fic, all my fics, or a couple hundred words. I think this way I will be able to tell if we can work well together. If ya’ll want you guys can even all critique together and form a beta group and I will accept all of you are my betas. 
> 
> Now if you even made to this point I am surprised and thankful. I hope this works out and I am sorry for being so inconsistent.

So, here the duo was at their home, comparing and contrasting notes of each hybrid. After Yi Jeong Seokjin and Jungkook interviewed three dogs and a cat. All very well adoptable, it didn't make sense how hybrids could just be simply labeled as adoptable. They are just as complex as humans, of course in a single interview Seokjin and Jungkook didn't know all about each hybrid. They didn’t know their likes and dislikes or anything the hybrid wasn’t comfortable with sharing on the first meeting, but over time and during multiple interactive sessions they could get there and eventually find the perfect family for the hybrids.

 

“Hyung?”, Jungkook was sitting next to Seokjin writing down his thoughts of Yi Jeong,” Do you think Yi-hyung will be able to find someone?”

 

Seokjin knew what Jungkook was wondering. The bunny always did have a big heart and was very sensitive to others opinions and thoughts. Of course Yi Jeong was an unusual hybrid combination, but there are plenty of people who could love him and want him. The problem with hybrids having to be adopted was that fact that it's hard to hide the fact that they aren't wanted. People are cruel and inconsiderate. They think of hybrids like they do goldfish. At the previous hybrid center Seokjin worked at, before Jungkook, he had seen a hybrid’s spirit break. All because of a single cruel human. People want hybrids as a status symbol. They want them to show off their financial success. If the hybrid doesn’t meet their standards based off of their appearance they are shamed and treated poorly. Humans adopt not for companionship, not from the kindness of their hearts, but for selfish reasons.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Seokjin blinked a few times before he realized he never answered Jungkook. Clearing his throat the human smiled,”Of course he'll find someone. There is a person for everyone.”

 

Seokjin smiled when Jungkook’s nose twitched in thought, “ Like how there's always a...left shoe for the right one?”

 

“Uh, yeah. In a way.”

 

“Hyung? Was I an unwanted hybrid?”

 

Seokjin frowned at his bunny,”Where did you get that idea?”

 

Jungkook kept his eyes trained on the paper he was writing on and shrugged his shoulders,” I don't know...I was just wondering. Most bunny's are small and squishy and...I-I'm not either of those.”

 

This always bothered Seokjin, how Jungkook compared himself to the most desirable rabbit hybrids. It was true that rabbit hybrids were most desirable under the condition of them being short and slightly overweight. Jungkook was tall, he had about a foot and a half on the average bunny, and he was fit. His father being a jackrabbit probably played a huge part in that, but still...there were still times Jungkook wished he was small and squishy. Seokjin smile at Jungkook and reached over to pet the bunny’s hair, “I wanted you. Do I not count?”

Now Jungkook looked up at Seokjin he looked slightly ashamed to have disregarded Seokjin the way he did, “You do Hyung. I’m sorry. I guess it doesn’t really matter how you look...it’s more of how you are, right?”

 

Seokjin smile at that response. Jungkook was still rather young, he was learning and Seokjin wanted to teach him right. You shouldn't be so superficial, it's not all about looks and material possessions. That was a difficult lesson to teach when that seemed to be what most people cared about, but Jungkook was slowly learning and it made Seokjin proud.

 

“You almost done Kookie?”

 

Jungkook visibly began to write faster and his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth,”Yeah...al...most...Done!”

 

Seokjin checked the time on his phone, “Well, it’s barely nine. Want to play a game? I bought a new deck of cards the other day, Iron Man themed.”

 

Gasping Jungkook sat up and stacked his papers,” Yes!! You'll never be able to beat me now, hyungie!”

Seokjin chuckled when he caught a glimpse of Jungkook’s fluffy tail wiggling happily.

 

\--

 

Over the course of the next couple weeks a wide variety of hybrids came to the center. The other day a snake named Jenni came along, monkey name Chanyeol, and a shark named Taecyeon, and many many others. Today was another day filled with intriguing hybrids. A colony of bee hybrids were on their way. Jo Kwon and Seokjin discussed that it would be near impossible to get them adopted since they are a colony and would want to stay with their queen, if a beekeeper came around they would be in luck. Regardless Jo Kwon was prepared to take care of the bee colony all their lives if need be.

 

Jisoo greeted Seokjin and Jungkook as they walked through the front door. “Good morning Seokjin-oppa, Jungkookie. Jo Kwon-sshi is in the game field. That’s where the bees are being dropped off.”

 

Jungkook hopped around and sang his excited thoughts about the new hybrids as Seokjin thanked Jisoo for the information. Aside from Jungkook’s million question marathon the walk through the hybrid center was peaceful. Old and new hybrids greeted the duo and some even lingered around to ask about the new arrivals.

 

Once outside Jungkook sprinted to Jo Kwon, who was introducing himself to a few curious worker bees. Seokjin wasn’t sure what he was expecting the bees to look like, but they were surprisingly very human in appearance.  With just with antennas and insect wings and a very notable honey tan skin tone, some even with light birthmark like stripes on their skin.

“Jinnie-ah, this might be a bit difficult. From what I have gathered none of these guys will speak to you, only one another. The only person you can talk to properly is the queen bee.”

 

Seokjin smiled and nodded, “That seems easy enough.”

In the midst of all the buzzing worker bees the queen could be seen sitting down running her dainty finger through her hair as she order workers around quietly. Jungkook watched curiously as Seokjin tried to make it through the small crown to the queen. Unfortunately, the workers shoved and pushed the human away from her. Struggling with all his might Seokjin still found himself where he started.

 

“That is the issue. They think we’re up to no good. I tried to speak with the workers just to tell them we needed to speak, but they wouldn’t listen. I called a beekeeper and he should be here any minute to smoke them. That should calm them down enough for us to sit down and have a conversation.”

Seokjin nodded to Jo Kwon the man had a plan, only if he expressed it sooner though. Jungkook giggled at his hyungs slightly flushed face,” Hyungie, you’re getting old.”

 

Laughing with Jungkook Jo Kwon patted Seokjin on the back,” I'll be back shortly. Make sure no one wander off.”

 

“Yessir..”

 

The bees didn't do too much. The some of the  workers groomed the queen’s hair, buffed her nails, fed her, fixed her perfect clothing, providing shade for her, fanning her and a few of them ran around kissing flowers. The all move in a harmonized flow...except for one. He seem disoriented and lost. This bee bumped into others and tripping over his own feet. He had accidentally hit the queen with his elbow and this action led the others to push him out of the tiny crowd much like Seokjin had been not so long ago. The other worker bees made disgusted faces towards the dejected bee and shoved him when he tried to reenter the crowd.

 

Seokjin and Jungkook walked over the the bee and noticed he was crying. Seeing hybrid acting aggressive to other hybrids wasn’t uncommon. Sometimes a cat doesn’t want to deal with a dog. Or there is a fight for a mate sometimes leadership. But you hardly ever see a hybrid being kicked out of his pack, or rather colony in this case. Seokjin was worried for him to say the least and he wanted to find out why the events occurred the way they had, “Hey, are you okay?”

Jungkook quickly dug in his pockets handed the bee a tissue with a slight smile. The bee shook his head and sank down to his knees with a quiet sob, “No...I-I lost my queen! I can’t find her and no one is telling me where she is!!”

 

Sharing a concerned look Seokjin nodded at Jungkook and the bunny sprinted off to the hybrid center. “Do...do you remember where you saw your queen last?”

 

The bee rubbed his eyes and cried harder. His sobs only made Seokjin worry more for him. Bee are social animals, they can’t survive on their own. And although this bee is a hybrid his will still feel lonely and lost and worse case scenario even die. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. How about you tell me your name? You have a name, right?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Perfect! My name is Seokjin. You can call me hyung What’s your name?”

 

“Taehyung...” As the bee said his name to Seokjin he looked at the human for the first time. Taehyung was really cute, light freckle decorating his cheeks and long eyelashes that looked feathery and soft. But all that aside what caught Seokjin’s attention was how one of the bee’s antennas was crooked, broken even. 

 

Jungkook caught the attention of the human and the bee as he ran over breathing heavily, “Hyung! Jojo and the medic are coming over with supplies.Are you feeling better?”

 

The bee reached for the bunny with a wide boxy smile and took the him into a hug, “You helped me find my queen! I owe you my life!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I literally copy and pasted the beginning noted from The Purest Form of Love to here. But like I mentioned in the beginning note I am lazy. So you guys shouldn't be all that surprised. But if you don't want to critique me stuff but want to be my beta...you can literally be like "Bitch let me be your beta cuz gawd knows you need one like five years ago!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lolz, I worked so hard on the summary guys...It's like...art. jkjk
> 
> Thoughts? Questions? I'll do my best to answer ya'll.  
> You guys can yell, scream, and curse. I don't mind. Do it. I kinda deserve it. I promise to be more consistent.  
> Either way, I love to see what you guys have to say and I, later on, have a little surprise for ya'll for this fic.
> 
> Please give love to my beta mel_moria. She deserves it.  
> Thank you all for staying here.


End file.
